Integrated circuit (IC) packages are typically comprised of an insulated housing with a plurality of lead connectors extending outwardly from the housing. One common IC package is the dual in-line package (DIP) in which electrical leads are brought out along two sides of the housing. Another common IC package is the quad flat package (QFP) in which the leads are brought out along four sides. The leads may be bent to a number of configurations for surface mounting on printed circuit boards; "gull-wing" is one of the more common bent lead configurations.
Electronic test equipment (e.g., oscilloscope, logic analyzer, emulator) is used to analyze various electrical aspects of the IC including voltage and current waveforms. Typically, a loaded printed circuit board is crowded with various electrical components, including multiple IC packages. Due to the close spacing of components on the board (i.e., high "board density"), as well as the small size and pitch of each IC package lead, it is often difficult to manipulate each lead with a test probe to electrically connect each lead to the test equipment.
One common method for circuit testing involves connecting individual test probes to individuals IC leads. Another method involves a "test clip," which commonly includes a spring-tensioned lead portion which "clips" onto an IC package to hold the circuit testing device leads firmly against the IC package leads. Typically, the circuit testing device leads in a test clip are not insulated from one another so that extreme care must be taken to prevent misalignment which can result in a shorted electrical connection between the circuit testing device leads. Another problem with test clips is that they tend to have a much larger footprint than the IC package to be tested; this increases the chance that the test clip will interfere with adjacent components during testing. One problem that is common to both individual test probes and test clips is that the IC package leads are contacted either on the "foot" of the leads, where the leads are soldered to a printed circuit board, or on the angled portion that ramps down to the foot. These two areas on the package leads are either poorly defined and controlled or susceptible to change during processing and handling.